Gladly, Tetsu
by Wordless Mage
Summary: Aomine do realise that he can never say 'no' to Kuroko. Every. Single. Time. But, it doesn't mean he couldn't try...right? AU AoKuro (ofc)


**Gladly, Tetsu…**

-Kiseu

* * *

Aomine do realise that he can never say 'no' to Kuroko. Every. Single. Time. But, it doesn't mean he couldn't try...right?

Beta-ed by: Mishaa (/insert kisses here/)

* * *

Aomine Daiki, a 24–year old man, was leaning on the building of the Kiseki Kindergarten. He had dark skin and dark blue hair and eyes. The young man had a boring expression on his face as he brought his cigarette to his lips, took a drag and then blew some smoke out after a few moments. He looked at his watch and sighed. He had been waiting for almost ten minutes.

He fished out his phone from his back pocket and dialled a number. After three rings, the other person picked up the call.

"Tetsu," Aomine started, taking another drag of his cigarette, "How long are you intending on keeping me waiting out here?" He blew the smoke out from his mouth. "It's hot, y'know."

A chuckle was heard from the other line and the tan man couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, we're almost done. Can you wait for a few more minutes?"

_No, it's hot._"Fine."

Another chuckle. "Okay, I'll bring you in after everything is done," the cheery voice said and the call was ended.

Aomine sighed.

He should've just said 'no' when Kuroko had called and asked him to come to the kindergarten earlier that day. Then he wouldn't need to wait _outside _the kindergarten, under the blazing sun.

He realised that he could never say 'no' to Kuroko—even when the guy had asked him to throw out all of his porn magazines. Who can say 'no' to that cute, adorable, child-like, sweet, innocent face? Aomine surely couldn't.

But, maybe he should try saying 'no' to Kuroko, right? It shouldn't be hard. He just had to say 'no'.

Another sigh escaped from his lips.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sorry for making you wait out here but the kids want this to be a surprise," a short, light blue haired guy who had emerged from inside of the building said as he approached the idle young man.

Aomine turned around and was faced with the frowning—but, still adorable—face of Kuroko Tetsuya. The shorter man stopped in front of him and eyed the cigarette in his hand disapprovingly.

"Aomine-kun, you shouldn't smoke," he said, "it's not good for your health."

Aomine dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it to extinguish the fire. "It's fine, Tetsu. I'm still fine," he reasoned, looking at Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, you know I don't like it when you smoke, right?" Kuroko asked. Aomine just looked at him. Kuroko sighed. "Can you please stop smoking?"

The tall man stayed quiet, looking at the ground. This is it. This is his chance to say no to Kuroko. He just needed to say 'no', a simple word. _Just say 'no'. _He breathed in and out then with a strong determination, he looked straight at the shorter guy and said, "No."

* * *

Aomine had thrown out all of his boxes of cigarettes that same day at home. Kuroko had said that he wouldn't want to kiss Aomine if he tasted like an ashtray.

* * *

Aomine really despised one of Kuroko's friends: Kagami Taiga. That guy definitely had the hots for _his_ Tetsu. He knew that _his_ Tetsu was cute, sweet, pretty and not to mention; irresistible. But, he didn't like another person eyeing _his_Tetsu like the way that stupid redhead Kagami Taiga was.

He had been having a picnic in a park with Kuroko when suddenly Kagami Taiga had came to say 'hi' to Kuroko. He said he was just walking around and had spotted them. Aomine had snorted at that. _Spotted? More like stalked._Aomine hadn't liked the sound of that.

Kuroko, being the kind-hearted guy he is had asked Kagami to join them. The redhead accepted happily. Aomine glared at him and stopped when Kuroko sent him a warning look.

Kuroko helped a fallen little boy and was petting his head. The little boy was very short and Kuroko had to bend a little to pet him, giving the two men behind him a nice view of his behind.

"Can you please stop fucking staring at _my_Tetsu's ass?" Aomine had gritted out.

"I'm not staring at Kuroko's ass," the redhead had denied.

"Oh, give me a fucking break. You _are_ staring at Tetsu's ass and I'll let you know that I don't appreciate it when other peoples—especially _you_—stares at _my_Tetsu's ass."

"I wasn't. He just happened to be in my field of view," Kagami had said, smirking slightly.

Aomine was _this_close to pounding the redhead face when Kuroko had come and eyed them slowly.

"Did I miss something?" Kuroko had asked.

"Nothing!" both Aomine and Kagami had replied.

* * *

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko spoke as Aomine drove home. Aomine hummed and Kuroko took that as a sign that he was listening.

"Can you please get along with Kagami-kun?"

Aomine sighed. "Tetsu, you know I can't."

"But, you can try."

"…No."

* * *

Kagami was startled because Aomine was being nice with him when he met Kuroko and Aomine at Hyuga's party. Aomine was scared by the warning smile that Kuroko had given him the whole time at the party.

* * *

Have I mentioned that Aomine despised children? Well, he does.

He couldn't stand them. He couldn't stand their whines, cries, snots, and everything. And he really, really, really despised the kid's at Kiseki kindergarten because he had to share _his_ Tetsu's attention with those snotty brats. And Aomine did **not **like to share.

If he could, he wouldn't have let Kuroko work at that place but he didn't want to prevent Kuroko from doing what he likes just because he was being selfish. He loves Kuroko so much and he does not want to make him sad. So, he just had to tolerate with it.

And Kuroko always asked Aomine to come to the kindergarten because 'the kids want to play with him'. Aomine knew the little terrors only wanted to make him suffer.

"Aominecchi." Aomine broke out from his musing and looked down at the little blond boy who was tugging his pants. What was his name again? Kisa? Kise? Whatever.

He raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'What?'

"Can you please pretend to be a horse and let me ride you?" the little boy asked. "Akashicchi is riding on Kurokocchi-sensei so I can't ride Kurokocchi-sensei."

Aomine squatted down, looked at the little boy dead in the eyes and smirked. "Listen here, little guy," he started. "No."

Kise pouted. "Why~?" he whined, stomping his tiny feet on the floor. Aomine didn't reply.

Kuroko saw Kise stomping his feet and sighed. He gently let Akashi down and went to the stomping child and crouching man.

"What is happening here, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. Aomine and Kise looked up.

There were tears in Kise's eyes as he latched himself on Kuroko's left leg. "Aominecchi won't pretend to be a horse and let me ride him!" he whined.

Kuroko looked disapprovingly at Aomine. "Aomine-kun, why won't you play with Kise-kun?" Kise nodded furiously as he looked at Aomine.

Aomine sighed as he got on his feet and stood in front of Kuroko. He smirked. Kuroko did not like that smirk.

"Tetsu, the only one who I'm willing to play with is _you,_" the taller man said. Kuroko blushed. "And the only one who can _ride_ me is _you_," he finished it with a flirtatious wink. Kuroko couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face.

"Aomine-kun, please don't say things like that in front of the kids," Kuroko said as he glanced down at Kise who was still latched on his foot.

"They wouldn't get it after all, Tetsu," Aomine reasoned.

"But, still. Now, can you just be a sweetheart and play with Kise?"

Aomine sighed.

"No, Tetsu."

* * *

The kids at Kiseki Kindergarten had taken turn to ride Aomine-the-Horse around their class that day. And Kise still couldn't understand what Aomine meant by 'Only Kurokocchi-sensei can ride him'.

* * *

Aomine always knew he couldn't say 'no' to Kuroko. And even though there are a lot of times that he wanted to say 'no' to his lover, there are a few times where he really doesn't mind complying to Kuroko's request.

Like the time when he got home from work and found out that Kuroko wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Later, he found Kuroko in their bedroom, lying on their bed… naked and moaning. Aomine just stayed at the door, staring at Kurokos's naked body. Aomine gulped as Kuroko trailed his hand from his flat stomach to his milky white neck, while his gaze was zeroed on Aomine. In Aomine's opinion, at the moment, Kuroko looked _very _delicious and fuck-able.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called breathlessly, "Take me."

Aomine snapped out from his imagination of a writhing and moaning Kuroko from beneath him.

He smirked at Kuroko. _Why imagine things when I can have the real one, right?_

"Gladly, Tetsu…"


End file.
